Moments
by brightambereyes
Summary: Li Syaoran: Aged 18, Is a famous popstar. A popstar who has not yet met that 'special someone'... What happens when he meets a certain emerald-eyed beauty? Read to find out about their story, from the way the met, all the way to the end. First three-shot, with a prologue and epilogue! Rated T to be safe.
1. How it all started

Hey guys! A brand new story's on board, waiting to be read. I know it's just the first chapter but I'll try to make the story as interesting as possible as it further continues...

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, it belongs rightfully to Clamp.**

**Disclaimer 2: I do not own the song "Up All Night" either, it belongs only to the band 'One Direction.' I suggest you listen to the song. Only do so if you want to, I'm not forcing you to listen to it... ;)**

**But I DO own the plot and in this chapter, Joe too! :)**

Enough of the chit-chat. Let's get on with the story! :D

* * *

"Okay guys, here's the moment you have been waiting for." announced a young lady with long, violet locks flowing up to her waist. Her voice sounded absolutely melodic through the microphone. The crowd gave a loud shout, and her amethyst eyes twinkled as she laughed at their enthusiasm. "Presenting, Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol singing their debut track, UP ALL NIGHT!" Saying so, she walked off the stage, with a smile on her face.

The crowd was silent as the lights focusing on the stage went off. Soon the spotlight came on and focused on the center of the stage. There stood Syaoran, holding the microphone in one hand with Eriol standing behind him, holding another one. As the music started, Syaoran began singing:

_It feels like we've been living in fast-forward_

_Another moment passing by_

**Then Eriol came in, adding background effects:**

_(U-up all night)_

**Syaoran:**

_The party's ending but it's now or never_

_Nobody's going home tonight_

**Eriol:**

_(U-up all night)_

**Syaoran :**

_Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay_

_DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake_

_People going all the way, yeah all the way_

_I'm still wide awake!_

**(Both together)**

_I wanna stay up all night!_

_And jump around until we see the sun!_

_I wanna stay up all night!_

_And find a girl and tell her she's the one!_

_Hold on to the feeling and don't let it go._

'_Cause we got the floor now, get out of control._

_I wanna stay up all night and do it all with you…_

_Up all night__like this, all night (hey)_

_Up all night__like this, all night (hey)_

_Up all night__!_

**Eriol:**_  
__Don't even care about the table breaking_

_We only wanna have a laugh _

**Syaoran:**

_(U-up all night)_

**Eriol:**

_I'm only thinking 'bout this girl I'm seeing_

_I hope she'll wanna kiss me back _

**Syaoran:**

_(U-up all night)_

**Eriol:**

_Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay_

_DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake_

_People going all the way, yeah all the way_

_I'm still wide awake_

**(Both together)**

_I wanna stay up all night! _

_And jump around until we see the sun!_

_I wanna stay up all night__!_

_And find a girl and tell her she's the one!_

_Hold on to the feeling__and don't let it go_

'_Cause we got the floor now__, g__et out of control!_

_I wanna stay up all night__And do it all with you__!_

_Up all night__like this, _

_All night, hey!_

_Up all night__like this, _

_All night, hey!_

_Up all night__!_

**Syaoran, with Eriol singing softly in the back ground:**

_Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay_

_(We're gonna want to stay up all night)_

_DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake_

_(We're gonna want to stay up all night)_

_Up all night, up all night__(We're gonna want to stay up all night)_

_All night!  
_

**(Both together)**

_I wanna stay up all night_

_And jump around until we see the sun!_

_I wanna stay up all night_

_And find a girl and tell her she's the one!_

_Hold on to the feeling, don't let it go_

'_Cause we got the floor now__, g__et out of control_

_I wanna stay up all night__and do it all with you_

_Up all night__like this, _

_all night, hey!_

_Up all night__Like this, _

_all night, hey!_

_Up all night!_

Their audience burst in applause, hoots and screams of happiness. "Thank you!" screamed Eriol in to the mike. "Yeah, thanks a lot. Without the support of you guys both of us wouldn't be where we are today. Thanks!" said Syaoran and he winked at the crowd in front of him. Eriol held out his arm, which Syaoran took and shook firmly. The entire crowd screamed louder than before. Eriol gave one final wave at the audience, and together both of them walked off the stage.

Syaoran was still alive with energy after the concert. As he and Eriol had walked back stage, everyone had congratulated them. He shot a smile at every person who did so without hesitation. Although, he saw a lot of ladies stare at him with those weird, gooey eyes. He couldn't help it though. He had messy chocolate brown hair that could never stand straight and amber eyes that shone brightly when he sang. He also had a slight tan which was complemented by his fit body. Yes, he was drop down gorgeous. And the best par t- he was still single. He had hundreds of ladies who were crazy about him and he even tried going out with them but, they all just wanted him for his fame and money. He hadn't met a single one who liked him for who he was.

About those dates though, he never wanted to go for them. His spokesperson Daidouji Tomoyo, was the culprit. She always set him up for these blind dates. She did it for the best of him, but he felt this was something he should do on his own. Speaking of Tomoyo, there she was right now. She ran over to Eriol (who was her boyfriend) and gave him a light peck on his cheek. "You were great." She said and flashed a warm smile at him. He winked at her and kissed her forehead lightly. Syaoran simply rolled his eyes. "Guys, get a room." He said. Eriol mock punched him, although there was a tint of red on his cheeks. Syaoran smirked in response. Tomoyo giggled and gave Syaoran a hug. "You were great too! "She said, smiling. He smiled back at her. "Oh, how I wish you were my spokesperson." Said Eriol sighing. "I found Syaoran first **then** you." she said, as she winked at him.

Syaoran cleared his throat. "Okay, I think I'll leave you two lovebirds alone for now. Catch you guys later." He turned and started making his way to his dressing room, to change so he could go home and rest.

"SYAORAN! WAIT!" called Tomoyo. Sighing, he turned around. "What is it now?" he asked. "Remember, party at my place. Be there by 10!" she screamed. He gave her a nod, and got in to his room. He checked his watch. It was already 8pm.

Syaoran grabbed his cell phone and called his bodyguard, Joe to come and pick him up. He slipped on his blue contacts and a long, blond hair wig to disguise his identity. And as he waited for Joe to call back, he sighed. If it was Tomoyo's party it would probably last till early next morning, so no chance of getting rest there. And there would be girls. He may meet someone special, but those chances were really low.

It was seriously going to be _**a LONG night**_.

* * *

_**So how was it? And I'm just saying, an author gets more motivated to write when they recieve more reviews. So please read an review! :D**_


	2. Stole My Heart

**Thank you guys for the reveiws/suggestions! Just a few things I want to point out, 1. Dialogues are in DOUBLE QUOTES and thoughts are in SINGLE QUOTES. 2. I don't own lyrics from the song, 'STOLE MY HEART' by One Direction. It belongs rightfully to them. I'm just saying! Anyways, on with the story! :)**

* * *

Syaoran looked at himself in the mirror one last time. **Messy hair**_**:**__ Check,_ **White button down t-shirt:** _Check, _**Black pants:** _Check,_ **Black shoes:** _Check,_ **Tie:** _Che-_ Where was it? He turned to face the left wall of his closet, where he had his ties on the top shelves while his shoes were on the bottom ones. He looked through his vast collection of ties, smiling as he did so. Most of them were in different shades, tints and hues of green. After a few minutes of pondering, he finally chose a plain deep green tie. He put it under his collar and tied it loosely. Suddenly, his phone began to vibrate. It was a text from Eriol which read, _Don't be late, Mr. High and Mighty._ Syaoran smirked and texted back, _Let's see who gets his ass first there, okay? _As he waited for the reply, he checked his watch. Only 9:30, eh? That was a LOT of time. His phone vibrated and it showed the message,_ You're on. C ya, LOOSER... :P _Syaoran snickered. Eriol was so gonna loose. With one last look at himself in the mirror, he grabbed his car keys and rushed out of his closet, shutting the doors with a BANG behind him.

Oh, how he loved proving Eriol wrong.

* * *

A certain girl looked at herself in the mirror. Her green eyes scrutinized her everything she wore, right from the earrings to to her shoes. She was dressed in a white strapless dress that flowed down to her knees. There was a deep green velvet sash around her waist, and nothing more on her spotless white dress. It was simple, yet elegant at the same time. Her auburn hair was in soft curls up to her neck, framing her pretty face. She wore hanging earrings, with tiny green bows at the end along with a matching bracelet. Not to mention white ballerina shoes, adorned with tiny green bows on each shoe. She completed her look with a green purse which had a long strap, which she could sling over her shoulder. Well, she was ready to go. She checked her cellphone, and was not surprised to see 5 text messages from her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo. She read the latest one, not bothering to check the previous ones. It said, _Where the HELL r u Sakura? Ur late! _Shit. She was late. She checked the time on her cell. It read 10:15pm. Shit. Shit. She, Kinomoto Sakura, was FREAKING late!

She kept her phone back in her purse, grabbed her car keys and ran to her car. "Why can't I ever be early?" she moaned to herself.

* * *

Syaoran entered Tomoyo's house, only to be greeted by a rush of music and laughter. It never failed to amaze him how his spokesperson could make her huge living room into a party pad in a single day. There was a disco-ball above the dance floor where people were dancing like mad. Not to forget, there were also multi-colored lights on the ceiling, so the whole room changed color in a matter of seconds. "So there you are, Syaoran." he heard a voice say, and it was someone he didn't want to meet. Hiiragizawa Eriol. With a smug smile plastered on his face. "Who said they'll be here first?" he ask, his annoying smile widening. Syaoran smacked his head. It was Eriol's girlfriend's party. Of course he would be here before anyone else. "Okay, you win." said Syaoran with a defeated sigh. Eriol pumped his hands in the air and said "BOOYAH!"Syaoran simply rolled his eyes. "Anyways now that you're here, are you ready to be mobbed?" asked Eriol. Syaoran looked around. There were girls alright, confirming his fear. But they all were busy, dancing or flirting with the other guys there. "Hey man, I seriously doubt that's going to happen here." he said, smirking. Eriol just glared at him. That's when they heard a high pitched giggle behind them. They turned to face one another, only to see fear masked on the others face. What if it was a crazy fan girl? But Tomoyo usually invited both of them to her parties where there were people who wouldn't spill about them to the press. Then again, there were a LOT of people there. Gulping, both of them turned around only to be met by sparkling amethyst eyes."TOMOYO!" both of them screamed together. She couldn't contain her laughter any more, and laughed out loud. Both the boys stared at her with an incredulous look. You guys.. looked… So…. FUNNY!" she exclaimed in between gasps for breath. They stared at her for a whole minute before joining her laughing. When it died down Eriol asked her, "Did we really look that funny?" She simply nodded her head quickly, with a huge smile on her face. Oh, she had almost forgotten why she came here. She needed to talk to Syaoran.

"Okay Syaoran. Here's the deal. This party is filled with boys and girls who are ALL single. You can take a chance at either of them." She said, quite seriously.

Syaoran gawked at that comment while Eriol erupted laughing. "What the he-"he was about to say, but Tomoyo cut him off. "Just kidding." She said, with a wink. Before he could say anything, she again spoke up. "As I was saying, this party is filled with girls and guys who are single. They all are good friends of mine, who have all sworn to keep the presence of you guys a secret. So, you have the whole night to go and mingle and chat with the girls. You could call this, a supposed 'bonding party'." He simply smacked his head for the second time that night. Of course Tomoyo would have set something like this up. "You aren't going to leave me in peace until I get a girlfriend, right?" he asked with a sigh. She stubbornly shook her head from side to side. He scowled for a moment, and then decided to drop it. It was no use. "Okay, okay. I'm going. You two have fun while I chat with random girls." He grumbled to himself as he walked away from the couple.

* * *

Tomoyo watched Syaoran's receding figure in the crowd. "How do you think it'll turn out?" she asked her boyfriend, a little concerned. He just shook his head. "Everything will be fine." She looked at him. There was a weird glint in his eyes, like he knew something that she didn't. "How can you tell?" she asked. "Well, I can't actually tell. It's just a feeling." He replied, which puzzled her. She was about to ask more, but he pulled her to the dance floor with one swift movement. She rolled her eyes, knowing Eriol wasn't going to drop any hints. This was just a distraction. But soon enough, she was dancing with him, swaying her body to the crazy beat. The questioning would have to wait a while.

* * *

Syaoran walked around looking here and there. He saw plenty of girls, but none of them in particular interested him. 'Ha, there's no one for me in here Tomoyo.' He thought to himself, with his thoughts smug. He ended up standing in a secluded corner, watching everyone dancing. But in a few minutes, he got bored. There wasn't anyone he knew. So he ended up getting on the dance floor, just to loosen a bit. Soon he was also caught in the entrancing beat, unable to stop dancing.

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened as soon as she set foot into Tomoyo's house. They place was packed, and everyone was either flirting or dancing or having a good time. She walked around, completely mesmerized by the activity. She noticed that 3/4th of the people were on the dance floor alone. And she barely knew any one there. With a slight shrug, she decided to hit the dance floor.

She didn't know how long she danced, but she didn't care at the moment. Her head was swinging wildly, while her body moved with the music. She felt so great, so free. That's when she realized: she hadn't met Tomoyo yet! Unwillingly, she began to walk away from the crowd. Her eyes were only on the dancers, as she backed away slowly. Suddenly, she bumped into someone. She felt herself loose balance, as she was about to fall. She closed her eyes shut, and waited for the impact of the ground on her face. Surprisingly, she never did. She curiously opened her eyes, only to find bright, amber orbs staring into her eyes.

* * *

Syaoran had been fixing his shoe lace while sitting on the ground when noticed a girl staring at the crazy crowd. She was pretty all right, but he had a feeling that he had seen her before. What caught his attention were her emerald green eyes, which had a look of longing and hope. Captivated, he started to make his way to her. That's when she literally fell on him. Her eyes were shut, but when she noticed she wasn't falling, she opened them wide. Syaoran felt himself getting lost in them. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered those three lines- 'Can I have a map?' 'Why?' 'I've got lost in your eyes.'

He knew it sounded cheesy, but that's how he felt now. She too didn't falter her gaze, and he felt the heat rush to his cheeks. The HEAT? Whoa, he was actually blushing! Someone behind them cleared their throat, and she sprang away from him. He noted that her cheeks were also pink. So he wasn't the only one affected here.

"So I think you guys have met?" asked a feminine voice, with a hint of naughtiness. He turned to see Tomoyo, with eyebrows raised and a huge smile. "No, not real….ly" stuttered the green eyed beauty. Tomoyo's grin seemed to grow wider with every passing second. She looked at Syaoran and winked at him. Green eyes turned red, and Syaoran bet he had too. "Okay. Let's start with introductions. Li Syaoran, this is Kinomoto Sakura. Sakura, Syaoran. Sakura gave him a small smile. Almost automatically, he felt the corners of his lips twitch too. "Hi." He said and extended his hand. "Hey yourself." She said and shook his hand. It was surprisingly firm, Syaoran realized. But, he held it longer than intended. He felt himself getting lost in her eyes all over again.

* * *

Sakura found it very hard for herself to tear her eyes away from his. She didn't know how, but she felt sparks fly when he held her hand. Or maybe she was just hallucinating. When he let go a few minutes later, she felt disappointed. What the hell? Did this mean she had already fallen for the famous pop star? She shook her head, and found him smiling at her softly. She blushed harder, and forced herself to look away from him. "Um, I'll be going!" she said, a little too fast as she pulled Tomoyo and ran away from him.

Once out of the door, she sighed in relief. Tomoyo squealed loudly, "SAKURA! YOU LIKE SYAORAN!" Sakura had always thought this was impossible, love at first sight. But she guessed that this was the day she was proved wrong. And she couldn't get her hopes high. 'I mean, he's famous. I need some time to think.'she thought to herself. "Tomoyo, I'm going. See ya later. Bye!" she screamed. Not waiting for a response, she dashed to her car.

* * *

As soon as Sakura had left, Syaoran found himself rooted to the spot. And he was only thinking of her. The way she smiled, her blush and even the way she stuttered. God, he'd fallen for a girl he didn't even know. And she was the one for him. He felt it when they touched, the electric sparks through his body. Grinning like an idiot, he walked to his car. He drove all the way home. There he went up to his bedroom and again caught himself thinking of her. He had fallen hard. Love at first sight. Pft. This was really all new to him. He got up, grabbed a pencil and a pen and sat at his desk. He was going to write a song about tonight. And the lyrics even came easily. He smiled contently at the few lines he had written before drifting off to sleep on the desk itself. It read :

_~Under the lights tonight, You turned around. And you sole my heart with just one look. And I saw your face, I fell in love. It took a minute girl, to steal my heart tonight!~_

* * *

**_Okay, done with chapter 2. And it might not be that great, because I kinda wrote it in a hurry. Soory about that! :(  
And any suggestions you guys have, feel free to leave it as a review!  
_****_So what did ya guys think of it? Please read and review! :D_**


	3. Author's Note: IMPORTANT!

_**Hey guys! This is not an update, but just an author's** **note. But please read it.**_

I'm going to be re-writng this story, into a 3-shot... T-T I'm SOOOO SORRY GUYS! Especially for those of you who thought it would be a full story. Waaah! :'( I really am. And I'll be posting up the rewritten version after a few weeks cause I got my tests coming up next week, so yeah. Till then you guys can stay updated on my new story, "**Blossom under the Moon and Sun.**" If you want to, that is. If you still don't hate me. I'm soooo sorry about this! :(

OH YEAH! i forgot to mention, the plot will be EXACTLY the same after I re-write it too! Just that everything will move REALLY fast... And will get over in 3 chapters. I guess I will also write a prologue if you guys want me to! Okay, wait. Getting to ahead of myself. (Smiles sheepishly.) Bye for now! And as much as possible, please don't hate me! :/

_-Amber_


	4. Everything About You

Okay, this is the new chapter of the story! The changed and improved CHAPTER TWO! :D

And thanks to whoever reviewed, I mean I hadn't expected many at all… :') Thanks guys….. Anyways, enough of the gibberish! On with the usual: **1. Dialogues are in DOUBLE QUOTES and thoughts are in SINGLE QUOTES. 2. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU" by One Direction. It rightfully belongs to them!**

Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

Syaoran gulped hard. It was one of the FIRST times he had ever felt nervous before a performance. Ever. He checked his appearance, his mike and even THE lyrics. Yes, he was singing this new song live at a concert. But what made him nervous was that Sakura was in the crowd. True, she was his girlfriend now. So he shouldn't have felt scared or anything. But, he was. He looked into the mirror, remembering how he had asked her to become his girlfriend…

**(Flashback)**

_It had been three weeks since Sakura and Syaoran had both met. And they both had been meeting up or texting each other ever since. It was one eventful night, just after their little 'date' and a few minutes of escaping from paparazzi. They both had stood panting in Penguin Park, hiding behind the King Penguin slide. "That was crazy!" exclaimed Sakura as she took a deep breath. "Do they ever stop?" Syaoran smiled, and shook his head. "I learnt to get used to it. Eventually." Sakura giggled. Cautiously, she bent over and looked for anyone around. To Syaoran's delight, there was no one. "The coast's clear. Let's go!" she said and was about to skip away happily, that is until Syaoran had decided to grab her arm. He locked his gaze on her eyes, and she stared back. Mustering ALL the courage he had, he asked her out. Sakura stood baffled for a minute, but broke into a dazzling grin. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."_

**(End of flashback, now back to the present)**

It had been a month since they had started going out, and Syaoran was definitely on cloud 9. They both shared almost everything with each other, and spent as much time they could together. But there was one thing he hadn't told her. His last hit, "Stole my Heart", was for her. And even this new song, too. He was about to admit this to the whole world, on stage. "Li." He heard a voice say. He turned around. It was one of the technicians. "You're on in 5." He said and walked out. Syaoran gave himself one last look in the mirror. _It's now or never._

* * *

"Here's the moment you all have been waiting for! Give up for the famous Li Syaoran!" shouted the MC into the mike as the spotlight shone on Syaoran. Sakura hooted when she saw her boy friend on stage! She was at one of his concerts, sitting in the front row along with Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun. And as usual, they both were up to something. They kept glancing at her and smiling happily. But, at the moment she was too excited to care. Syaoran had begun to speak.

"How you all doing tonight?" he asked, and the crowd went wild. Seeing their reaction, he began laughing enthusiastically. "Well, you're all as hyped as I am. That's good." Once again the crowd started hooting loudly. He smiled softly. 'Damn, he's so perfect….' thought Sakura as she gazed at her boyfriend, a soft smile playing on her lips as well. His eyes soon caught hers. He stared into her eyes, as if he could see deep into her soul. And once again, he flashed her a breathtaking smile. "This one's for you Sakura." He said with a wink before he started singing:

_~You know I've always got your back girl  
So let me be the one you come running to, running to, r-r-running.  
I say this, cause it's a matter of fact girl,  
You just call my name  
I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll get coming!_

_On the other side of the world_  
_It don't matter, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two._  
_I still feel it every time,_  
_It's just something that you do._  
_Now ask me why I want to?_

_It's everything about you, you, you!_  
_Everything that you do, do do!_  
_From the way that we touch baby,_  
_To the way that you kiss on me!_  
_It's everything about you, you, you!_  
_The way you make it feel new, new, new!_  
_Like every party is just us two,_  
_And there's nothing I could point to._  
_It's everything about you, you, you!_  
_Everything about you, you, you!_  
_It's everything that you do, do do,_  
_It's everything about you!_

_Yes I like the way you smile with your eyes,_  
_Other guys see it but they realize that it's my, my lovin'!_  
_There's something about your laugh that makes me wanna have to,_  
_There's nothing funny so we laughing, no-no-nothing!_

_Every minute, it's like a last so,_  
_Let's just take it real slow._  
_Forget about the clock, that's tick-tick-ticking!_  
_I still feel it every time,_  
_It's just something that you do!_  
_Now ask me why I want to?_

_It's everything about you, you, you!_  
_Everything that you do, do do!_  
_From the way that we touch baby,_  
_To the way that you kiss on me!_  
_It's everything about you, you, you!_  
_The way you make it feel, new, new, new!_  
_Like every party is just us two,_  
_And there's nothing I could point to!_  
_It's everything about you, you, you!_  
_Everything about you, you, you!_  
_It's everything that you do, do do,_  
_It's everything about you!_

_And you have always been the only one I wanted._  
_And I wanted you to know without you I can't face it!_  
_All we wanna have is fun,_  
_But they say that we're too young,_  
_Let them say what they want!_

_It's everything about you, you, you!_  
_Everything that you do, do do!_  
_From the way that we touch baby,_  
_To the way that you kiss on me…_  
_It's everything about you, you, you!_  
_It's everything that you do, do do!_  
_Like every party is just us two,_  
_And there's nothing I could point to._

_It's everything about you, you, you!_  
_Everything about you, you, you!_  
_It's everything that you do, do do,_  
_It's everything about you!~_

Sakura felt the tears of utter joy fill her eyes. That song was fun, catchy and was dedicated to HER. "Sakura…." Said Syaoran as he walked down the sage, over to where she sat with Tomoyo and Eriol. She cast them a look, and they urged her to go to him with huge smiles on each of their faces. She ran to Syaoran, who had his arms wide open for her. She grinned widely as she ran straight into them. The spotlight was soon on them, and the entire audience was 'Aww-ing' about how cute they were together, along with a mixture of hoots and cheers. "I love you." whispered Syaoran softly into Sakura's ears as he hugged her tight. "I love you too!" Sakura practically shouted in his ears. This was one of the best memories in her life! Never had she ever felt this kind of happiness in her life. To love someone and to be loved in return.

* * *

Syaoran grinned widely as he hugged Sakura. HE DID IT! Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! Whooohoooooo!

Now, he just had to give 'IT' to her. But, he decided to give it her later, when they were alone. 'Yeah, she'd like that.' He thought as he kissed her on the lips. She was motionless at first, but then responded enthusiastically. A huge cheer made him break away from their kiss. He had forgotten that they were still at his concert. He blushed a deep red, and shot a glance at Sakura. She was blushing too, but was smiling her beautiful –usual- smile. He grinned and took her hand. She flashed him a brilliant smile, and gave his hand a squeeze. He then looked at Tomoyo. "You go! I'll handle everything!" she shouted and Syaoran replied in shout of sincere thanks. "Let's go?" he asked Sakura. She winked at him and pulled him forward. And together they ran off away from the concert, leaving the audience behind.

Together they ran, in joy of the fact that they had **each other.**

* * *

_**Super-dooper late update! : ( Stuck with school and EXAMS, which are coming up next week! T-T  
SO SORRY! :'(  
Anyways, you guys can leave your suggestions and ideas of improvement in a review, or you guys can even PM me. R&R! :D  
Ps. Please, don't forget to review, okay? Thanks! :)**_


End file.
